witch
by z-silverstar24
Summary: this is my first fanfic plz read and the summary is zara is a witch who has just met zak saturday will they be friends find out...
1. prologue

**Ok so this is like my first fanfic yay for me ! :)**

Hi, my name is Zara I'm like this whole witch and Kur thing, that my mom told me about and also my mom was a retired secret scientist who (is also a witch and) wanted to blend in with the humans after the Kur stone happened, she, like all the other scientists had been living in Egypt (is that where that happened?) trying to find artefacts or whatever when they had stumbled upon the Kur stone, at the same time my mom had been pregnant with me and there was all this mystic energy which is how i had my 'different' powers today, and also my very unusual pets, they're called cryptids unusual beings whom like witches live among us in secret, and these are some of the things that bring us to today's story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 whooooooooooo thnx 4 reviewing, ideas welcome I do not own the secret Saturdays plz read and review**

,ZARA, my mum called YOURE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL WAKE UP AND DONT YOU DARE USE MAGIC TO SLEEP IN LATE, I woke up with a groan, Monday, the worst day of the week, first day back to school and waking up early ughhhhh WHY ME

I raced to the bathroom and did my normal routine brush teeth, wash face, etc you get the jag, right? And got into my boring, school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast from the toast rack and ran out the door towards my school...

As soon as I got through the gates to registration my form group had just finished the countdown and were helpfully yelling 'your late your late your gonna get detention' my teacher Miss kitchenside silenced everyone with one of her famous silencing glares, the whole room went quiet I gulped I knew what was coming detention, humiliation and a very angry teacher.

Miss kitchenside looked at me sternly 'well Zara I hope you have good reason for being late' she asked, my intelligent answer was 'someone nicked my alarm clock' I said, hoping she would buy it, although the whole class did erupted into tears of laughter a smile appeared onto my teachers face 'Zara 'she said ' since you have put me in a good mood I will let you decide your punishment ' I was confused a teacher letting the child choose its own punishment, wow she must be in a good mood I thought to myself so I took a chance with my good luck and said' no detention and a big bag of sweets, that would really teach me a lesson' I said hopefully the class once again burst into a fit of giggles, Miss kitchenside also chuckled 'no silly girl, I will b giving the choices here' I sighed I knew it was too good to be true ' fine what are my choices' I asked with a sigh 'wweeeeeeelllllllll ' miss kitchenside started ' you have 2 options one is 2months worth of detentions' I stared at her ' you got to be joking' I said 'nope no joke' she said with a smirk, where was this going, I thought confused

'so what is my second option' I asked hoping for something better, 'well' Miss started 'Sam is sick today and he has offered to do some extra credit work...' she trailed off 'noooooooooo' I groaned, trust Sam to do something ssssssoooooo lame 'hang on a mo Zara ' said Miss ' you haven't heard the whole story yet ' 'do I need to' I asked 'yes now listen, you know there is a new boy coming today' I nodded, no one had offered apart from Sam who, sadly, as the nerd of the class would anything for any teacher, 'well we have had a few hands ,but since you need to learn responsibility and-well he does have the EXACT same classes as you so I thought it would be good for him to have someone with him at all times but your choice' she said , I stared at her, just then Zoe loudly whispered to me 'take the detentions' I looked at her weirdly and then asked casually 'how many DT's are there for 2 months' again more laughter miss smiled 'aren't you precious' she chuckled, I groaned 'Zara why are you so against this kid' 'I'm not, I just hope he isn't an ugly know-it all who thinks he can do anything he wants and have anything he wants'

Miss looked at me the whole class went 'oooooooohhhhhhh' and I had not a clue why 'I wouldn't bad mouth him Zara' 'Oh and why not' I said with a smile,just then I felt a presence behind me' immediately the smile was off my face 'he's standing right behind me isn't he' everyone nodded 'aaaaahhhhh I see, before I turn around can someone tell me if he is mad or sad and if he looks like he can beat me up' everyone now was smirking when Emily (one of my besties) said 'actually he looks quite amused and I don't think he can beat you up' I sighed with relief and then spun round to see such a cute guy with white bangs, black hair , wearing our uniform with and orange bag which had big S on it and he had such big, dark dreamy eye's (I imagine the first couple of seconds of Just A Dream – Nelly playing now)I snapped out of this and hurriedly said, no ,stammered 'uuuhhhh I um ...sorry ' I said pathetically he smiled' no worries I'm Zak by the way' he said casually ' and I am Zara your new tour guide' I heard groans from the rest of the class, I saw miss smile out of the corner of my eye...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 thank you sooo much for reviewing and by the way here is how Zara looks: tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair and idea's welcome i do not own the secret Saturdays plz read and review **

'Well Zara, i hope you look after Zak and show him the right places to go' said Miss Kitchenside 'phpt, miss like i would lead him in the wrong direction' I answered 'YOU WOULD' the rest of the class chorused, 'oh you lot just zip it' I said getting faintly annoyed, 'sit Zara and Zoe would you be gracious enough to move for today and let Zak sit with Zara' asked Miss 'fine' Zoe sulked into an empty corner of the room, we sat in our places and obediently answered our names to the register.

He was sitting casually on his seat and staring out the window completely unaware of everyone's watching gaze, 'sooo' I said trying to make conversation 'do you know where anything is...' trailing off 'Ummm I think that's why I've been told to stick with you..But I know where the reception and the library is does that count' he asked jokingly, 'sure, why not two less places to show you' i said with a forced smile 'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID' I thought to myself 'of course he doesn't know where anything is' but tried to keep my cool, just then the bell rang, I sighed with relief 'c'mon Zak first lesson is science, and miss slevin hates it when we are late...

**In science...**

'...so class that is how we calculate the amount of vitamin C in the DCPIP, and for heaven's sake Zoe please don't drink it, it will in fact kill you and I cannot have death of a student on my record, and on a lighter note please start your experiments' Miss slevin said 'How the fudge do you calculate the who with the what and the where' i asked totally confused ' piece of cake' said Zak pouring a blue liquid into the beaker ' all you have to do is mix the white stuff with the blue in here until it turns completely colourless and just write up what's on the board in your own words' he finished I raised a brow 'what' he asked 'have you done this before ' i quizzed him 'Ummm- yeah my Mom and Dad do a lot of experiments, they're scientists' he said 'Uh-huh' I said with a shrug if he is a nerd he sure is a really cute one ,whoa where did that come from I thought 'As if he read my mind he suddenly said 'I swear I am not a nerd or geek or whatever.. I just ...' looking stressed, i smiled 'I believe you, don't worry no one will think you nerdy for knowing an answer' I reassured him he relaxed at this and began dictating what I should write and how and soon enough the bell rang and we were the only ones who had finished the experiment and written it down, our teacher miss Slevin was impressed with our hard work and to show it she let us out of class early.

As we were walking to Art our second period I decided to ask Zak something I had been wondering for a while now, 'Sooo Zak, have you got a girlfriend' I asked casually 'umm yeah... name's Wadi, why' he said 'oh you know just randomly making conversation you know' I said kinda feeling bummed 'Sooo Zara do you have a boyfriend' he asked with a smirk' NO where did that idea come from' I said surprised 'well you asked me so I figured... he trailed off ' well you thought wrong and way wrong at that' I said annoyed ' hey c'mon I was kidding and I was kinda curious as well' he said I sighed 'Look we are by Art block lets go...'


End file.
